


Fond of you

by Buckysthighs134



Series: chub and luv [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: College, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Bucky, Insecurity, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Weight Gain, chubby bucky, do I need to say more, he gives me life, mentions of comfort eating, shy bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:38:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17353058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckysthighs134/pseuds/Buckysthighs134
Summary: Heart melting prompt that's right up my alley, sent to me by the_odd_writer : " So maybe like, this will be a college au. Bucky maybe is trying to loose weight because he doesn’t feel worthy of Steve, and Steve notices and tries to help Bucky be comfortable. This would be less kinky and more just ‘ I love your chub, you’re beautiful’ and maaaaybe if you want you could squeeze a little bit of Steve encouraging Bucky ‘you could.. gain some weight you know, I’d like that’ "Hope you like it !





	Fond of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_odd_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_odd_writer/gifts).



It really shouldn’t have come to a surprise to the brunet when one day he found himself unable to button his jeans over his belly anymore, resulting in him huffing and fastening them instead under the soft swell of his tummy. 

He had gained weight. Undeniable fact. He should’ve seen it coming: he was a stress eater, always have been: As soon as weeks passed and exams came up, Bucky found it hard to resist reaching for a bag of crisps or a pack of biscuit to accompany his late night coffee, and along the lack of time and stack of excuses to not run with Steve in the evenings, Bucky started gaining weight. At first it wasn’t not noticeable, all his clothes fit fine. But lately , three months in sophomore year, Bucky’s shirt were starting to cling more to his midsection and his pants fit snugly around his thighs and ass. He looked in the mirror and grimaced at how his stomach hung over his waistband, love handles firmly visible at his sides. He ran a hand down his chest and pulled his bottom lip out, frowning. There was so much of him now, he really had let himself go. 

His arms were still muscly, layered with pudge though, so was his chest. But his face , thighs, ass and belly were the one areas that took most of the toll: Pudging out quite a bit. He turned to the side, placing a hand under his belly, hefting it , feeling the weight of it and letting go as his eyes looking at the curve of his ass, pressed hard against the seam of his jeans, as well as his thighs. 

He sighed in defeat, grabbing the jumper he had placed on the sink and pulling it over his body. It was one of steve’s and the brunet was glad his boyfriend was small giant who’s jumper were big enough to cover Bucky completely , masking the curves of his body. Later, leaving his first morning class to go to the cafeteria ,Bucky’s eyes roamed the room until a small smile tugged at his lips when he spotted steve’s waving hand.

“Good morning, baby” the blond said when Bucky sat down next to him.  
“Good morning” he mumbled , accepting Steve’s kiss on the cheek. “You two are adorable, it’s almost disgusting.”  
The brunet rolled his eyes at Natasha , as she snickered. “ You’re just bitter.”

“There’s an advantage to that.” She claimed, raising her glass of coke toward him. “And what would that be?” 

She went on to explain in various details on how bitterness and sex could go hand in hand, but Bucky wasn’t listening. The moment she started speaking, Steve’s hand found his side and Bucky was sucking in hard, trying to minimize the sheer size of himself from the blond’s fingers that were currently , gripping and caressing his sides (Love handles, his mind supplied.)

“Great” he found himself choking out, once Natasha was done. Steve’s movements weren’t.

And he found the only way to stop him without letting on anything, because he knew Steve was all worry and concern, was toexcused himself and leap towards the plates, picking up from the cafeteria’s food display : three slices of pizza, some spaghetti, sausages and a patty. He wasn’t even thinking, his motions were automatic, like a good oiled machine. 

It wasn’t until Natasha whistled once he sat back down that he realized, this was actually a lot of food for one person. He blushed hard, could feel his face heat.

“Go get yourself some more milk , won’t you?” He heard Steve say after his hand came to rest over his sides once more, making his cheek flush even more. 

Natasha chuckled and took hold of her cup. “don’t mind if i do” 

When she left, Steve’s hand tightened on Bucky and leaned to nuzzle his nose into his neck. “ You good?” 

Bucky swallowed the mouthful he was working on. “ Yeah, why wouldn’t i be ?”

He raised his eyes and all defiance in him left him at the sight of the blond’s warm smile. 

“No reason” 

-

Bucky glared once more at his reflection , later that evening , when he tugged at the waistband of his underwear. They were getting small, along with the rest of his clothes. He sighed and excited the toilets after having buttoned his jeans , with difficulty again, meaning to go leave , really but he heard something. A chatter, whispered gossip. The girl’s toilets were close to theirs so he could hear everything.Normally, he’d hear their giggle and whispered hush and wouldn’t pay them any attention , just walk straight to his next class. But normally, his name wouldn’t figure in the chatter. 

“who?” a voice asked , as another one giggled.

“Bucky Barnes, m’on you know who that is.” There was a small silence and then “ The one Steve’s dating.”

“Oh him! cute, what’d you make of him?”

“He used to be cute , now he’s just ... fat you know.”

Bucky felt his neck go cold.

“C’mon you’re exaggerating, he’s not fat.”

“Not fat-fat, i know. He gained weight though.”

“So?”

“So ... i don’t know , if Steve was my boyfriend , i wouldn’t let myself go like that.” her voice was full of judgment and Bucky’s breath was held in his throat. 

“Steve’s gay.”  
“I know that , Jess. I’m just saying that-”

Bucky left before the end of that sentence, heard enough for his chest to feel heavy and his palm to be sweaty. Head bowed down, flushed cheeks and an uncomfortable icy feeling in his throatt, he entered his class just as the teacher was greeting his class.

 

-

Bucky wasn’t stupid. What those girls said had been lingering in his mind for a while now. He knew how lucky he was to have someone as wonderful as Steve, someone so caring and selfless as him. Someone who was always taking care of him, even when he didn’t ask. 

So to hear that he wasn’t worth the company of his boyfriend, coming from another mouth than his own mind, hurt beyond anything. Steve was everything to him and he wasn’t ready for whatever scenario his mind was torturing him with. 

So for the next two days, he took it upon himself to make things change. So as not to have other thing change, he thought , looking at Steve as he stirred his morning coffee. The blond’s hair came to ruffle at Bucky’s hair as he passed by him and sat down at the end of the couch, resting his calves on Bucky’s thighs. 

“Man, you are comfortable.” Steve moaned out and adjusted his back against the arm , sipping some of his coffee when Bucky blushed.

-

“You’re not coming?” 

Steve’s voice was full of concern, and if that wasn’t enough, his eyebrows were furrowed tightly , one of them raised as he looked down at the brunet’s face.

Bucky only shook his head, his hand gripping tighter onto the left strap of his backpack. “I have to finish an essay for today. Deadline’s tonight and i’d hate to stay late on it.” 

Steve let go of his hold on Bucky’s shoulder and nodded. “You want me to save you anything?”

Bucky forced a smile out. “ I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“Okay, see you later.” Steve called out, stumbling on his feet as Natasha tugged him toward the cafeteria , screaming. “ Jesus christ Steve, you can elope all you want later, i’m FUCKING HUNGRY.”

The brunet turned on his heel, marching to the library. He had finished his essay the night before and sent it then. The real reason Bucky left Steve out, was explained when , leaning on the grass, somewhere between two wall, he took out his prepared lunch: a lonely apple and a granola bar. His stomach rumbled and he plucked his earphones in , then took a bite of the apple and then the bar, trying to elevate some taste out of the combination. It vaguely tasted like Apple pie. And that made him feel better. And even if his stomach was still complaining, and his hand twitching to reach for the 5 dollar in his pocket and buy a footlong from the van in front of him, he only stood up, crumpled the bar’s package and threw it into the nearest bin. This will all be worth it. For Steve, he thought, trying to ignore the hunger in him. 

-

He kept it up for three days, three days of faking excuses saying he was tired and needed a nap, or needed more time to study .Three days of black coffee , no cream no sugar. Three days of sad apples and protein or granola bar for lunch, chicken breast and vegetables at night when he had to dinner with his friends in their dorm. 

He ‘s been good. For three days, he would wake up hungry and go to bed starving.

Then, he failed one of his exams. He felt miserable. 

 

It wasn’t a degree changing one, but it was still a failed one. And Bucky’s loathing didn’t stop, not even when Natasha who took the same class, comforted him about it. 

“It’s just one exam.”

“I know.”

“You aced all the other one, this one doesn’t matter.”

“I know.”

Natasha only sighed in defeat and retrieved her hand from Bucky’s back. She knew better than to try and reason with him when he was like this, hunched over, elbow on his knee and eyes fixed on the floor. 

-

His mood wasn’t lifted later that evening. He tried not to show it , especially not to Steve. Steve could turn into mother hen at the first worry he’d get and be all hugging and touching. Not that Bucky minded, not at all, he longed for the blond’s arms to wrap around him and hold him safely. He just couldn’t let himself be embraced at the moment, the waistband digging into his sides was a painful reminder as to why.

Technically he knew Steve could never ,even if he tried ( and he won’t) , be the kind of D-bag to make someone feel shitty about their appearance. But if he didn’t say it, doesn’t mean he’s not thinking it , right? That’s what worried Bucky. He worried that what those girls said was true. ‘ If i had Steve.. i wouldn’t let myself go’. But he did , he had let himself go all soft and chubby and he was afraid that it could bring disgust to the blond. 

Sure, when they started dating, he had already been soft, always had: Puppy fat that blurred slightly the edge of his muscle, the sharpness of his jaw. But not like this. His chin wasn’t doubling. (yet). His tummy, was soft, formed rolls when he sat down. If he brung his hands to his waist and just pinched his sides, he’d have a handful of pudge to fill them. He didn’t want Steve to feel that, he feared if he ever did, the blond would pull back his hands when finding more than what he was accustomed to. 

So this constant worry, brung by his clothes being tight all day , on top of the exam he had failed ,when he had studied days and night for it, easily made him crumble. He wasn’t crying, but something was forming in his eyes as he chewed on the bite he’d taken.

He had always been a comfort eater, and nothing could ever change that. It was his comfort, he thought, taking another bite of sandwich ( sweet onion chicken teriyaki from Subway). But maybe he shouldn’t. He really shouldn’t have bought it , he thought, startled he almost choked on his bite as the door of his room opened. 

Steve.

‘Fuck’, Bucky thought, ‘Nonono what’s he gonna think?’ 

“Hey Buck” 

fuck.

“Hey” he spoke in a brittle voice, already stuffing the rest of his sandwich back into the bag and hiding it away in his drawer, as if that could make Steve forget he just saw his boyfriend stuffing his face in their shared bedroom. fuck.

“You okay?”

Bucky nodded, looking away, wiping his hands on his jeans covered thighs then crossing his arms in an attempt to hide his belly since his shirt made no fucking effort into hiding the plumpness of it. 

“Buck” The brunet raised his eyes and set them on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Look at me”

And so he did, just as Steve kneeled on the bed, almost straddling Bucky’s thighs, bringing a hand to rest on the smaller boy’s cheek. “ what’s wrong?”

-

Honestly, he didn’t know how he even started crying, as soon as those words made it out, he let out a whimper he didn’t know he was holding back. His shoulder hunched and when he bowed his head down, letting tears fall down his cheek his forehead rested on steve’s shoulder as he had closed the distance between them and was now holding onto Bucky’s neck and rubbing his back with his other hand.

But even those touches weren’t comforting right now, not when the brunet was aware of Steve hand brushing against his love handles. He pulled his face away, sniffling and wiped at his eyes with his forearm, embarrassed to have snot running.

“I’m fine” he croaked out and put resistance into letting steve cup his face up toward him, eventually he let him do it.

He sniffled again and felt like a child, his eyes and cheeks were red, his nose runny and the tip of it was probably red too, he could feel it. His blue eyes met Steve’s, and he stared for a couple of second before pulling a grimace and closed his eyes, whimpering , more tears made it out onto steve’s hands. 

Before the sob even made it out of him, Steve was already on his side, hugging him, pulling his thighs so they’d rest on his own, pulling Bucky tighter into his own body as if they could morph together and form one identity. 

By the time the brunet calmed down slightly, enough for him to be able to breath without feeling like his lungs were about to close off for the day, he took a deep breath in and buried his forehead under Steve’s chin. 

He realized as big palms were caressing his arms, he was straddling Steve sideways: his bottom was still on the bed but his thighs were trembling on top of the blond’s, his hands were laying, motionless on his lap.

“God” , he mumbled, his voice was hoarse.

“Bucky, Baby” Steve’s hand came to rest on his jaw, making their eyes connect. “ Talk to me.”

“What’s wrong?” he urged when Bucky only sniffled some more. 

“God, It’s stupid.” 

“It can’t be if you’re crying like this. What happened?” 

If it wasn’t for the worry in Steve’s voice, he’d think he was being scolded. 

“I just.. I-i just feel like, i don’t know, like i failed you , you know?”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “ Like , i don’t-god- I just failed an exam and it’s no big deal i know” he added the last part when Steve opened his mouth , making him shut it and continue rubbing his thumb on both the brunet’s hand and right arm. “ I know, it’s just it happened after-Nevermind” 

Steve’s thumbs stilled in their mouvement. “After what?” 

“Don’t worry , Steve, really it’s nothi-”

“Tell me”

He couldn’t not obey this, not with the way Steve’s eyes were emerging into his , full of disquietude. 

“I just- just heard some girls talking about me, about us.” His arms crossed again around himself and he felt Steve go tense.

“What did they say?” His voice was on the verge of angry: a weird mix of annoyance and worry.

Bucky shrugged and when Steve whispered his name , he sighed. “ They.. Basically, they said i was too.. much for you and that if they were me they wouldn’t have gotten this much.”

Steve’s eyebrow furrowed “Much?” 

“Fat.”

“What?” 

Bucky almost wanted to laugh at the way Steve said it, but he was too embarrassed after his confession to do so. 

“Bucky, Baby” His hand tilted his face again. “ That’s not- Baby - You know that’s not true , you know that, c’mon”

“You’re not blind Steve, you can see.”

“Yes so?”

“So i am , i got too.. too fat or chubby or whatever , i just , c’mon steve you have fucking eyes, use them.” he spat, uncrossing his arms.

There was a small silence where they only looked into each other’s eyes. And then Steve spoke. “ I am using them.” 

When Steve’s hand came to rest lightly on the side of his belly, Bucky sucked in a breath and let it out when the blond tapped his thumb against his side. 

“ And i can’t believe how fucking beautiful you are.” 

Bucky’s cheek blushed slightly. “Even this though?” he asked as Steve moved his hands to lay it over his covered navel?

“I love it.” He let his thumb rub there for a moment. “ I love all of this.”

“I gained weight” Bucky pointed out as Steve laid his down , carefully, on the mattress.

“I know”

Bucky almost knocked out Steve as he sat up. “ You know?!”

Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “ Of course i do , i sleep with an arm around you every night.” 

“So-So you knew i was gaining weight and you didn’t say anything?”

“You wanted me to say something?”

Bucky blushed at the thought of Steve pointing out he had gained weight. He found he kinda.. liked the prospect of that?

“I don’t know..” He mumbled.

Steve smirked at him and leaned down, kissing his lips tenderly. 

“Do you want me to lose it though? ‘cause i can totally do that.”

“I don’t.” Steve said between two kisses on his jaw, and after another one to his cheek , he added. “ And i don’t think you want to either.” 

“W-what?”

Steve gave one more kiss to his lips. “ Be honest with me, without thinking of others or even me, is the aspect of being a little chubby that off putting?”

“It’s not just a little chub..” he grumbled , looking down at his stomach as it rounded out in front of him. He was leaning on his elbows. “ But i.. i don’t know..”

Steve smiled a little at Bucky’s flustered face. “ Don’t you like it when i do this?” He asked, voice hoarse as he sunk a hand under Bucky’s shirt, watching the brunet blush even more when he pinched his underbelly. “ You do, don’t ya”

“Do you?” Bucky asked, voice betrayed his arousal.

“I love it.” Steve repeated and he sunk down, lifting up the shirt more upward, kissing and licking at the expense of the skin, biting into the pudge, effectively making Bucky whimper and shudder. 

“Fuck those people” Steve clarified, going back over the brunet’s body to kiss his mouth, smiling when the brunet bucked his hips up, his finger gripping onto the root’s on the blond’s head. “ I love you so much, and i love your body so fucking much”

Bucky chuckled leaning up colliding their lips together in a fierce kiss that said more than what the brunet could possibly let out. But he chuckled some more. “ Language”

Steve smiled as his eyes bored into Bucky’s. “ Fuck them.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts , i love to write them and in a few weeks i have a month vacation so i'll be free to write them and hopefully finish the other fics i've started.


End file.
